Thomas mlp cross
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: My beta test for this site enjoy if you like. :) Cancelled


Thomas/MLP crossover Episode 1:

The seventh element

On Sodor

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was puffing along with Annie and Clarabelle. The two coaches saw Thomas was sad. "What's wrong Thomas?" said the coaches. Thomas sighed "Oh I'm sorry. It's just that …well… I've seen all of Sodor."He continued "I just wish to see somewhere new and exciting." The coaches looked at each other and thought just where their friend could go. After all, he had been many places and seen many people. Just where could he go?

Meanwhile in Equestria

Twilight was in her library with Spike. "What are we looking for again twilight?" asked Spike. "I told you Spike we are looking for that old book on the Elements of Harmony" replied Twilight. Suddenly she found an old brown book. She cleared the dust off and saw that it was the book they were looking for. "Here it is" said Twilight. She opened the book and then a torn page fell out. "Hmm… I never saw this page before" said Twilight in curiosity. The page said "The seventh Element of Harmony. An item only able to be used by someone not of this place". Twilight looked puzzled. "We must find this but I don't know who would be able to use it" said twilight. "Well we better figure out more about this seventh element" said Spike.

Back On Sodor

Thomas was finished with his work and he decided to run along the line. After a long time he found an old car on an old track. "What is this doing here?" Thomas thought. He bumped it into a siding then he saw a vortex. He wondered where it went. Wheel turn by wheel turn he moved into the vortex. Then he disappeared with his crew on the sides of the track. Thomas felt himself being spun round and round and so he shut his eyes not knowing where he would end up

In the EverFree Forest

Thomas woke up dazed and he felt his face had hit something. He soon realized his face had hit the ground. He tried to reverse but his wheels weren't there. Suddenly he rose up and saw his reflection in a puddle where his face had been. He almost screamed at his reflection. Thomas saw a dark blue pony with a yellow one and coal black mane. "What happened?" he said as he looked around. This forest wasn't familiar at all to Thomas. "I must find someone who can help" Thomas said as he walked towards an opening in the forest.

Later…

Then Thomas saw the sun. "At least that is still the same" he thought. He then saw many peop- err ponies in a small town. "Finally I can find some answers" Thomas said and he walked towards the town. Thomas saw that many ponies had a mark. "Must be a career mark" he thought as he looked back at his number one. He saw a brown pony with a hat. "Maybe she can help me" Thomas whispered to himself.

Thomas tapped the pony "Hello?" he said in a quiet tone. The Pony turned around. "Hi there partner my name is Applejack what's yours?" said the pony. "My name is Thomas" Thomas replied. "Well howdy Thomas what can I do ya for?" Applejack said. "Well… where am I?" he said. "Why this is Ponyville of course… you must be new I reckon?" She replied. "Actually… yes do you by chance know someone who could help me get my bearings?" asked Thomas. "I sure can she's in that castle" she pointed to a large crystal like castle outside of town. Thomas was worried and Applejack noticed this. "I'll take you to her since you are new after all" said Applejack. "Thank you…Lead the way" said Thomas.

After a short walk they arrived at the castle. Applejack opened the door. "Wait don't we need to knock first?" said Thomas. "It's alright I am good friends with the owner" she replied. They slowly walked inside. After a short time they came to a large door. Applejack pushed open a door and the two walked inside.

"Hi Twilight" Apple jack said to a pink and magenta pony with her face in a book. She closed the book and turned round "Hi Applejack, what are you doing here" the pony said. "Well it seems we have a new arrival" she smiled and stepped to the side to reveal a dark blue pony with a coal black mane and a number one mark on his side. "This here is Thomas and he doesn't seem to be from around here" said Applejack. "Yes I was told you could tell me more about where I am" said Thomas. "I see" said Twilight. "Well I'll try … let's start from the beginning how did you arrive and where are you from?" she asked. Thomas was nervous at first. Then he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am from the Island of Sodor and I got here through a strange vortex on my branch line" said Thomas. "A branch line?" asked twilight. "Yes, you see I used to be a tank Engine and I was in charge of a small line on Sodor" said Thomas. Twilight and Applejack stood in awe of what they had just heard. "The seventh" she whispered. "Are you sure Twilight" spike asked. She turned to Thomas and said "Your arrival seems to have been predicted Thomas" said Twilight. "This book mentions a special pony from a faraway land coming to help us with the Seventh Element" said Twilight while using her magic to hold up a book to Thomas and Applejack.

"I see" said Thomas. "Well… if that is the case where do we start" said Thomas with all the confidence he had. "Well we must head into the Everfree forest and to the old castle" said Twilight. The three set out after gathering Twilight's other friends who also had Elements of Harmony. They ended up at the castle just as the sun started to set. "Whelp… we better go in" said Thomas as he pushed the door open and headed inside. Eventually the came to the room where the Tree of Harmony lay. They all moved towards it. Once Thomas was close he put his hoof on the tree. Then the tree shook and the ground rocked all of a sudden a small gem shot out from the tree. It floated towards Thomas and placed itself on his neck. Then a necklace formed around the gem which turned into a yellow number one! "Oh My Goodness!" said the group. Then a light erupted around Thomas. After a brilliant flash he was on the ground with a horn. "What happened?" he said looking at the staring ponies "He's an alicorn too?!" shouted the group….

To be continued

Episode 2:

A new Friend and a New Mystery

Thomas looked all around himself he now had wings and a horn. "Great… just when I thought I had been done with this place something new happens" said Thomas. Twilight was puzzled. "I thought only princesses could get to be alicorns" said Rarity who was also very confused. "Well I guess there's only one person who can sort this out" said Twilight. "We have to go to princess Celestia" she continued and they all nodded. After that they set off to the train station with Thomas covered in a cloak as to not cause suspicion. Thomas smiled at the sight of a train. "This will be my first time in a train" he said to the others. They all boarded and the train set off. They arrived a Canterlot the next morning. They made sure to head quickly to the castle. Twilight saw the guards and spoke. "Hello we are here to speak to the princess" she said. "Well of course princess Twilight" replied the guards and they let them in. They were escorted to the throne room were two large ponies were sitting. "Hello princess Celestia and Princess Luna" said twilight. "Well if it isn't my star student" replied one of the ponies. "What can I assist you with today" Celestia said. "Twilight motioned Thomas forward and to lift his cloak. He did so and both princesses were amazed to see this strange stallion. "Umm… Hello I am Thomas and well you can see my problem I have no idea what happened" said Thomas. The two sister looked all over Thomas from his wings to his necklace.


End file.
